


Copero

by Lumielles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, angst and betrayal, baby daddy drama, theron come home you oaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumielles/pseuds/Lumielles
Summary: Just something I wrote to fulfill my desire for angst between these two losers.  This takes place at the end of the flashpoint, where Aramys was forced to say a very OOC line “End of the line, Theron!”





	Copero

**Author's Note:**

> Aramys is currently 5 and a half month pregnant.

Snow whirled around her as she hurried up the steps behind Raina. Theron was climbing into the shuttle above, unaware of her presence. She could feel her heartbeat all over her body, her pulse loud in her ears. Whatever she had expected to feel when she saw him again, this wasn’t it. Her mind had gone blank as she stared at his back.

The baby kicked her, jabbing either a foot or hand into her ribcage. Maybe she could sense her father or her mother’s sudden anxiety. Aramys had known it was a girl for weeks now, and it took everything she had not to shout the fact from where she stood in a mundane attempt to convince Theron to come back to her, to them. She wanted to tell him everything; their daughter was the size of a pear, she was beginning to grow hair on her head. 

She didn’t notice Raina raise her rifle and fire at the shuttle. As the bolt missed both Theron and his Chiss ally and ricocheted off the hull, Aramys reached out and grabbed the nose of the weapon, pointing it to the ground. Temple didn’t protest, or if she did, Aramys was deaf to it. She turned to her companion with an unreadable expression before looking back up at Theron.

He was looking at her now, eyes wide. He’d cut his hair, she noticed. Her mouth hung open as she searched for something to say, something to bring him home.

“T-Theron!” was all that came out in a pathetic cry. Her voice broke when she tried to speak again, her own heartache leaving her mute.

He didn’t respond, just continued to stare. Their daughter kicked her again and she grimaced, placing a hand on her belly to soothe her.

Something about seeing Theron and feeling their daughter tore a hole through her. She inhaled sharply as if she’d been injured or about to burst into tears. Yet there wasn’t a single wound on her and her eyes remained oddly dry.

He wasn’t staring daggers at her as she feared he might, the anger that had come off of him in waves on Umbara had been replaced by what felt like fear… or regret. The Chiss turned to him, speaking words she couldn’t hear.

Their daughter kicked her again, making Aramys’ stomach churn. I felt like hands were being placed on her shoulders, instructing her to stand down, to let him go. It went against everything she’d felt up until now; the only thing she’d been able to think about for the past few months. The idea of catching up with him, finding him, had consumed her. As he looked down at her, as their daughter continued to kick, she let go.

She watched in new resolute silence as the shuttle door began to close, Theron’s ally making his way toward her and Raina, ready for battle. She heard Theron call out to him, failing in his attempt to grab him before the Chiss jumped from the ship. The sound of his voice caused a lump to form in her throat, making it difficult to swallow the words she longed to shout.

Her hand found her stomach again, pressing into it gently. As the Chiss leaped forward and the shuttle took off, Aramys spoke quickly to her unborn daughter.

“I just hope he knows what he’s doing.”


End file.
